Hidden past
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: This is a story that has to do with Sebastian's past and why he is demonic. Before you ask, this story is not a yaoi, it's rated m for gore and violence and it will have OC's and more. please review and give me ideas on what I should put in this story. No rude comments. I will try to add a new chapter every Friday or Saturday
1. Just a nightmare

A little boy is running in an alley way. He is about 10 years old, his clothes are ripped up and dirty, the boy's eyes are a bright emerald. He is scared and crying. What is he running away from?

"Stay away from me!" the little boy screams.

a large shadow is following him. As the boy runs farther, it gets closer and closer.

"Please leave me alone!" the boy cries running as fast as he can.

He looks back at the shadow that was still following him. It extends an arm grabs the child consuming him in its dark abyss. The boy tries to escape, but there is no use.

He screams to the top of his lungs, only to hear the shadow call his name.

"Darres"

"Darres" the voice is starting to sound like someone he knows...but who?

"Darres!"

The boy woke up to the shout of his name and to the felt of movement. He was in his room, on his bed and he was completely fine.

"Sir Darres? Are you alright?" The boy turned his head to see his servant beside him with his hand on the boy's shoulder and his face filled with concern. His name was Ellion Alens. He is the new servant to the manner and the boy's personal butler,

"Mr. Alens?" Darres said with a confused look on his face. He turned his head to the curtains to see light shining through them. It was morning. It was just a nightmare.

"Did you have the dream again?" He asked as the boy turned his attention to his servant again.

The boy nodded and looked down upset. "I didn't mean to scare you if I did...I just get that dream a lot..."

"Oh it's fine, I am just glad you are safe and I told you, call me Ellion." Ellion said with a smile.

The boy looked up from his grief and smiled back laughing a little "Okay! as long as you call me Darres! Not Sir Darres, or Mr Smith, just Darres!...Okay?". Ellion laughs a little and nods his head.

"Alright, deal."


	2. New girl

**enjoy this chapter and give me more ideas on what i should put in this fanfic!**

This is Darres Smith. He is part of a family of nobles who work for the queen. His father, Matthew Smith, is the Head guard of the queen's guards and his mother, Mary Smith, is the queen's royal taylor. Darres goes to a private Christian school along with other noble children his age, although they all weren't as special as him, and he knew that.

"Alright Darres! Time for school!" Ellion shouted with glee as he prepared his clothes for the day.

"But Ellion, I don't want to go to school today! Today is the big day!" Darres squealed while jumping out of bed. "I want to meet him!" What Darres means by today is the big day, is that today, he was going to be a big brother. Darres's family had been keeping an eye on this little three year old orphan, they have been watching him and been meaning to adopt him, today was the day they finally were, but Darres has to go to school, so he doesn't get to go pick up his brother with his parents.

"Now Darres you have to go to school. Your brother will be back by the time you are home. Now, time to get dressed."Darres jumped off his bed and the first thing he grabbed was his little lucky pin. The pin he grabbed was a very special to him, the first day when Darres was born, his grandfather gave him this pin to show him that he will always be special. At least that is the story he was told.

"Fine! I'll go to school!" Darres pouts a s he lets Ellion dress him.

"Don't be so childish, you are going to be a big brother after all."

"I know I know..." As he begins to finish buttoning up Darres's shirt, he pins his special pin onto it.

"There, you're ready, now go on, go eat your breakfast!" Ellion says while opening the door and smiling at him.

"Okay Ellion!" Darres runs down stairs to the dining hall where his parents were waiting for him with a smile on their face and eating the delectable food on their plates.

"Good morning son! and how is my strong special boy today?" His father said while rushing over to him and picking him up.

"I'm fine daddy! and I'm as normal as anyone else!" he laughs looking down at his fathers comed blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Come now you two, it is time to eat." His mother says with a bright smile while she twirls a bit of her long blond hair. Darres and Matthew both look over to see her beautiful,bright,silver blue eyes shining at them like the morning sky. "Now come and sit down, and enjoy the meal our servants were so kind to make for us!"

Both of the boys run over to sit down and eat their food, happily enjoying each others presence as if it would soon be their last time seeing each others faces, it was like that every morning at the Smith house.

"Darres, do you remember what day it is today?" Matthew says with an anticipated look on his face.

"Of course I do!" he says jumping out of his seat. "Today is the day I'm going to be a big brother!" Darres ran to his mother and begged "Do I have to go to school today? I wanna go with you!"

"Darres, I wish you could go with us, but you can't miss another day sweetie." she looked down at his green pools for eyes. "I'm sorry Darres, but you must." she moved a hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Darres, if you are going to be a big brother, then you must be a good influence on him. Skipping a day of school isn't the way a big brother should act. Don't you think?" his father said patting the top of Darres's head.

"Fine, I just want to go see my brother."

"And you will, you just have to wait. Now, let's get you to the carriage." Matthew got up from his chair and called the maid to come and clean the table while they took Darres to school. He grabbed his hat and walked out the door with Darres by his side. Mary soon followed behind the two, making sure she looked proper enough before walking out the door.

When they came outside, there was a nice carriage with two grey horses waiting for them along with Mr. Alens on top of the carraig who was politely waving a hand at the family.

"Good morning Lord and Lady Smith! Hello again Darres!" he was smiling brightly as if there wasn't a care in the world. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes Alens," Matthew said tipping his hat to him and smiling back. "We are ready."The family was loaded into the carraig and they were all set to leave.

After a short carriage ride, they come upon a schoolhouse and children running in and out of it. The children were all from families of nobles.

"Here we are Darres!" Ellion said whipping the horses for a clean stop. "Time to go!"

Ellion open the door of the carriage and Darres jumped off giving his parents one more time.

"Alright Darres, have fun at school, we will be back to pick you up later!" Mary kissed him on the cheek and let him go closing the door behind him. As the carriage took off, Darres waved his hand to them and along with Ellion and turned around to head inside the school.

Before he could walk towards the schoolhouse, he felt a shove behind him and came tumbling down into the grass.

"Ow!" Darres squealed and looked up to see who had shoved him down. It was a boy about his age, he was a little taller than Darres though, he bleach blond hair that was reaching to his shoulders and had a few curls. He wore a pure white shirt that looked a bit too old for his age.

"Hello Smith, I see you still are as weak as a twig!" The boy said crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Druitt," he greeted him while trying to pick himself up. "I see you still dress like a girl." Darres cleaned his knees off and picked up the small hat his mother gave him.

"Don't call me a girl! At least I can take a hit or two! You're the one who can't even put up a fight."

"Yes, but I don't like fighting! It isn't polite for nobles to be in a confrontation with others!"

"Look who is the one talking! You're the son of the queens head guard!"

"And you're the son of the Viscount, you shouldn't be fighting at all!"

With that note Druitt pushed him down again and laughed at the sight of his fall.

"You are so pathetic!"

"And you aren't supposed to be fighting on school ground!" someone yelled at him.

They both look up to see a young girl standing in front of the school. She had long brown hair of silk and wore a beautiful pink dress. She had eyes of silver that shined like diamonds and a strange black hat that covered the top of her head. It took an odd shape that was familiar and it was unlike any bonnet a girl her age would wear.

"Why are you being so rude to him! He said he doesn't want to fight!" she huffed at him. "Now stop it, or I'll tell the teacher!" her cheeks blushed a rosey red as she yelled at him to go away.

"..." Without a word, Druitt let him up and walked inside as if nothing happened.

"Thank you," Darres blushed as he got up from the ground and wiped his shirt for grass.

"It's okay, I know how it feels to be bullied, are you alright?" she asked with a naive look on her face.

"Yes I'm fine, please miss don't worry about me, lets just get inside before-"

"There you two are!" Darres was cut off by the teacher's voice. They two children look up to see a tall man with white hair and a bible in his hand standing at the door with an unhappy look on his face. "Come now, it is time for class!" he shouted. With that, the two scurried into the school quickly. Once Darres ran inside, he went to his seat in the middle row of the class.

He looked up to see the girl standing at the front of the room looking around curiously.

"Hmm...?" he said to himself wondering why she wasn't sitting down. He got up from his seat and went over to her. "What are you doing? You better sit down miss."

"But I don't know where-" the bell rings cutting her off and the teacher comes in with the same look on his face.

"Darres! get to your seat!"

"Y-yes sir!" Darres runs to his seat but not without tripping over his bag first.

The teacher sighs. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mr. Hunson!" The class replies to him.

"Class, this is our new student! Ms. Catherine Michael!" he says while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello." she says quietly.

"Oh so that's her name!" Darres says to himself.

"Ms. Michael, you will be sitting up here in the front row." Mr. Hunson says showing her a seat.

She sits down gently and gets ready for the new lesson.

"Now class! Take out a pen and paper! We shall be writing notes on an important subject today! Noahs Ark!"

The class gives an unwanted moan and prepares for their lesson. Darres watches the teacher start to talk about an ark but doesn't pay much attention to it.

He sighs and lays his head on his desk still watching him. "It sounds like this is going to be on our test, I better get writing.." he starts to think about writing it down, but drifts off until something catches his eye. "...?..What was that?" he says to himself again. "Oh, it's that thing again!" Darres saw a strange object in the corner of his eye. "What is that?...maybe I should draw it out."

Darres picks up his pen and begins to draw the thing he in the corner of his eyes, when he feels a swat on his hand.

"AHH!" he shouts at the sudden felt of pain.

"Darres! How many times have I told you to NOT write with your left hand!" he looks up to see Mr. Hunson with a ruler in his hands looking down at him with an angry look on his face. "Honestly, do I have to use the need in calling Mr. Smith to make you cease this action?"

"No sir.." Darres replied to him.

"Then pay attention!" He walked back to the board and continued to write.

Darres looked to see if the object was still there, it was gone.

"..."

For the rest of the time from lunch to the end of school, it was completely normal for Darres, although he didn't really have much to do, Darres never really had any friends, other than the staff at the manor, he had no one.

"Alright class and that concludes our lesson, remember to study these notes, they will be on your test next week!" Mr. Hunson says at the sound of the bell's ring and all the children run out the door waiting for their rides.

Darres begins to pack his bag and head out the door when he is stopped by the teacher.

"Excuse me, Darres." he says sitting at his desk table writing on a slip of paper.

"Yes?" Darres replies walking to him.

"Try not to use that hand anymore alright?"

"Yes sir! I promise I won't!"

"And, have fun with your new brother." he says with a smile on his face and looking down at Darres.

Darres smiled and ran out the door. "I will sir! Thank you!"

"Such a nice boy," he sighs... "Yet such a hard fate..." Mr. Hunson stands up and looks at his bible, then he looks at the open seat of the new student. "...Silver and emerald...Silver and ruby..."

he walks out the door with the paper and bible. "...Violet...or...Scarlet..." he takes a quick look at the time on his watch and frowns. "Only a few more hours,until crimson is spilt" he walks out the hall and outside, he knows that the day won't end with a smile, because he knows that Darres is special, but it's not by the pin.

**I hoped you like this new chapter, I will be updating again next week or earlier, g'bye!**


	3. Nightmares to reality

Darres waits outside for the carriage while he watches the others get picked up. Mother and father are running late today.

"I wonder what's taking so long..I wanna see my brother!" he gives a sigh and continues to wait for his family.

"What's wrong? Is mommy not here?" Darres turns around to see Druitt and two others behind him. "Looks like they forgot you!" he laughs.

"Go away Druitt, they are just late."

"I highly doubt it! They must of forgot they had a child, him being so alone and all."

"Will you just leave me alone!" Darres shouts walking away from him.

"At least my father actually remembers me, Your father barely has time for you and now you're getting a brother?! I wonder if he'll be as easy to fool with than you. I bet he was just a completely lie! Your parents probably made him up just to make you cry in the end!"

Darres stops in his tracks. "...What was that?"

"I said your brother is a lie!" Druitt yells at him.

Darres clenched his hand into a fist and turned around with an angry look on his face. "No he's not! My parents would never do that to me!"

"And come to think of it, why is it that you look nothing like your mother or father? They both have blond hair and different eye color than you, maybe you're the adopted one!"

Darres growled and ran over to him, punching him hard enough to make him scream and break his jaw.

"Who says I can't fight?!"

Darres shouts at the top of his lungs. The two other children took off at the sight of the boys pain. He watches them run along with Druitt panting heavily from his sudden action.

"...Where did that come from?" he says looking down at his fist. Darres looks around to see that everyone had left and starts to walk off. Maybe you're the adopted one! He starts to walk a bit faster as he thinks.

Who says I can't fight?!

He begins to run, faster and faster with every thought.

Your brother is a lie!

He ran as fast as he could not stopping once, just trying to get home.

"Mother, Father...Brother! Where are you?!" he wondered to himself.

He saw the gate of his home and slowed down falling to his knees in front of the large steel gates trying to catch his breath.

"Darres? What are you doing here?" Darres looks up to see Ellion with a worried look on his face. "Where is the Master and Mistress?"

He doesn't say a word to him, but his eyes start to tear up. Ellion looks around to see his parents aren't in sight.

"Oh my," he opens the gate and brings him inside. "What happened to you? Why are you alone?"

"...No one ever came to pick me up, so I ran.." Darres replied when they came inside wiping his tears away.

"How awful! Don't worry, I'll contact Mr. Smith and ask him what's going on, you go up stairs and I'll prepare a bath for you."

Darres nodded his head and went to the restroom up the stairs. He got up the steps and turned a corner in the large hallway to his bathroom and waited inside for Mr. Alens to start the water. An hour or so passes and Ellion hasn't come to help him yet. Where is he?

"Um, It's been a while, maybe I should see where Ellion is.." Darres exits the bathroom in search for his butler, but he is nowhere to be found or any of the other servants.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No answer.

"Hello?" he repeats. "Where is everybody? Am I alone?"

He looks around a bit more to find out he was the only one left in the manor.

"Why is no one here? Mother! Father! Brother!

You're so pathetic!

"Huh?"

A loud scream pierced his ears making him fall to his knees and snap out of his thoughts. He knew the scream, he had heard it before. On the day his parents found a mouse in the manor.

"Mother!" Darres ran outside towards the sound of the scream not thinking of what could've made her scream like that. It was completely ignored at the time, he just wanted to know if she was alright. Darres ran past the gates and into the streets continuing to look for his mother. He was too distracted to notice that he was running twice the speed he usually could and he didn't even need to stop to take a breath in.

"Mother! Where are you!?" he hollered waiting for a reply. Another scream was heard, followed by an unfamiliar scream, it was his little brother. He screams their names, but what he doesn't understand is, he never knew his brother's name...

"Mother! Tomas!" Darres runs faster and faster, not sure of where he's going. A gunshot was heard loud and clear for Darres's ears. He darted in an alleyway where he heard the shot come from.

"Mother! Mo-" he stopped in his tracks to see crimson painted everywhere and to two figures on the ground while two more were standing above them. When he saw the faces of the two scarlet covered bodies his heart stopped. It was his loving mother and little brother lying in their own puddles of blood.

His father is standing in a corner with blood on his face and the other figure holds a gun to his chest. The figure was a man, his face was being covered by a top hat and a black trench coat. Matthew spots Darres and his eyes widen. The man turns around to see the boy with streams of tears running down his face.

"P..Please...Don't hurt Father..." he pleaded to the man not bothering to wipe his puffy eyes or runny nose.

The man walked up to the boy slowly and pointed the gun to his head and was ready to pull the trigger. Darres was stunned by fear. The figure pulls the trigger, but it was interfered. Matthew had held him back making him miss-fire and the bullet was shot into Darres's arm.

He screamed in pain, but did not fall, not even on his knees. Darres stayed in one place, the bullet didn't even knock him off balance. He grabbed his arm at the stuck of pain.

"Run! Darres run! Hurry!" his father screamed holding the man back. Darres nodded and dashed off as fast as his legs could carry him. From behind he heard another gunshot and didn't look back or stop even knowing his father was dead.

"No...no no no!" he cried.

He saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and peeked over his shoulder to see the shadowy figure was following him. Darres's eyes widen to see that it was the same figure from his dream.  
He looked in front of him and ran faster.

"Stay away from me!" he screamed. He shut his eyes tight. "Please leave me alone!"

The figure extends a hand about to grab him and pull him into darkness. Darres shot his eyes open and screamed, but not in fear but anger.

"No! Never!" he ran faster than ever before and quickly darted away from it before it could touch him. He continued to run, not looking back once to see if it was still there. He wasn't thinking of where he was going anymore or anything at the moment, he just ran where his gut told him to go.

Darres started to slow down when he saw that it was gone and he collapsed by the side of the rode. He started panting heavily and was suffering from the wound. Darres was about to become unconscious from lack of blood when he saw another figure getting closer to him. It was smaller than the other and looked familiar, but Darres was in too much pain to clearly see who it was. They were getting closer to the point where he could make out their face, but he couldn't stay awake any longer to see. Who were they?

"...It's okay! I'm right here..."  
**  
Well that's all for this chapter...see ya next week! mmk' bye! **


	4. Friend

Darres wakes up slowly to see he is in a white room and on a comfy bed. He looks around and knows that he is in a hospital. Who how did he get here? He hears other people outside the room. They're arguing about something...

Darres turns to the window to see a man leaning over his bed. The man had white scraggly hair that went down to his neck, he had an amber eye color and wore a black trench coat and gloves, even know by the looks of his hair and how he dressed, he sounds like a middle aged man, but looked as if he were only in his early thirties.

He stared at Darres and put a finger over his mouth.

"Shhhh..." he whispered smiling just barely.

Darres nods slowly and trusts the strange man. The stranger removed his finger and his smile grows bigger at him.

Darres's door starts to open. He looks over to the man and sees that he is no longer there.

"What?" he wondered.

A little girl walks in. It was Catherine.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" he looked at surprised to see her. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here," she responded with concern. "I saw you were hurt, so I called for help. Are you okay? How's your arm?"

"It's fine, and I am alright...Thank you for your help.."

"Oh, no need to thank me! I am just here to help, always!" she smiles brightly at him.

He blushes a bit and smiles back at her. The door opens again and a man in a white coat walks in.

"Ms. Michael, visiting time is over now, you can come back tomorrow at two."

"Yes sir." she looks at Darres and gives him a gentle hug. "I'll be back soon, goodbye."

"Bye."

She walks out the door with the doctor and the he continues arguing with someone else outside the room. Darres starts looking around again wondering where that stranger went. The doctor walked back in with another person. It was an old lady, about in her fifties. She had dark grey hair and wore a white dress.

"Darres, this is Ms. Ella." the doctor introduced her, trying to keep a smile on his face. "She is in charge of the orphanage in the country."

Darres stared at her confused. Why was he meeting someone from an orphanage?

"Hello Darres, nice to finally meet you." She had a graceful smile on her face and bent down by his bed. "I hoped you slept well, are you feeling better?"

Darres nodded his head and smiled back a little.

"Hello...Um, it's nice to meet you too..."

"Darres, we wanted to talk to you about something." the doctor kneeled down next to him and moved his hair out of his face.

Darres looked down at his folded hands upset.

"...Is it about what happened to my family?"

They both looked at Darres with concern in their eyes.

"Yes," the doctor gives a sigh. "I am sorry to bother you about it, but you were the only one who saw what happened. Now, may you please tell us the story?"

Darres looked up at the two adults and explained every detail he could remember. Tears start to travel down his eyes as he tells them what he had witnessed. When he finished his story, Ms. Ella wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek.

"Are...are my parents gone?" he whimpered.

"Please, don't worry about that right now, you need rest." the doctor stood up and nodded his head before he walked out the door, along with Ms. Ella but not before she said goodbye to him. She gently closed the door and left Darres in the room for him to sleep.

Darres gave a sniffle and pulled the covers over his head to try and sleep, but he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Were they actually dead? If not, then where are they? He began to sob at the thought of his mother's cries from before. He was all alone now...

"...Darres...please wake up..." he felt someone shaking him gently and he stopped crying. "...I know you're awake Darres...don't try and fool me."

Darres lifted the covers off his head to see the stranger sitting next to him in a chair. He stared at the man and didn't say a word to him.

"Hello Darres, nice to meet you." he smiled at him. "I apologize for earlier, I didn't want you to be frightened."

Darres continued to stare blankly at him, how did he know his name? Who is he? The man's smile grew brighter at him and he patted his head.

"Now Darres, you know it's rude to stare!"

He snapped out of his gaze and looked up at the stranger confused.

"Um...Sorry mister, I just am confused. Who are you and how do you know my name?" Darres asked being shy.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" the man laughed and stood up. "Darres, I am pleased to finally meet you! I am your friend and I mean no harm to you or anyone at all! I have been watching you for some time now and I have come to you in your time of need!" he bowed.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Darres tilted his head in confusion.

"Darres, you feel that you are alone, do you not? Your parents are gone, and your brother as well. You feel as if you were abandoned."

Darres looked at him in shock. It's as if he took the words out of Darres's mouth.

"By the expression on your face, I'd say I was correct! Well, that is why I'm here, so you won't be alone." He sat down on Darres's bed. "Darres, I am your friend."

"...Friend.."

"Indeed Darres. I am only here for you, I can be seen by no one except you, and I will always be there in your darkest hours." Darres looked away from him and gripped his sheets as if to hold back a cry.

"I am the only one who can see you?" he did not look up at him once as the man nodded. "Then tell me the truth about this." he said with a more toned voice than man looked at him a little confused.

"What is it?"

"...Are you..dead?" Darres had streams of tears running down his face once again and he was shivering in fear, but he still would not look at him.

The man's smile appeared again and he put a hand on Darres's shoulder wanting Darres to look at him before he responded.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" he said straining his voice a little. Darres eventually looked up at him, still crying.

"Darres, I am whatever you want me to be." he said calmly.

"Are you even real?" he sniffled.

"Am I Darres?" he stood up again and gave Darres a tissue. Darres took the tissue from him and cleaned himself up. Darres looked down and thought for a moment.

"...I guess...you're not.." he looked back up at the man and was no longer shy or confused about him, he was just a figure of his imagination, no more no less. "Do you have a name or do I have to decide for that too?"

The man looked to the side and started to think with a naive look on his face. He put a finger up to his lip and tried to remember something.

"Hmmm...I guess you do have to pick it out!" he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Darres started to smile and he put the tissue aside.

"Alright..then your name will be.." He started to wonder and stared at him again. "...Friend...I choose Friend."

"So Friend is my new name. Alright then, I will be Friend." he agreed.

Darres laughed knowing that if his family was gone and if he had to go to an orphanage, he will be fine, because he isn't alone.


	5. wait!

hey guys...sorry i haven't uploaded in a while.i have been busy with another story that i will be posting soon, until then just wait! jeeze...(lol)


	6. New home

It's been two weeks since Darres first came to the hospital and he can finally leave to go to the orphanage at sunrise. He is fine with the thought of an orphanage because when he turns the right age he can inherit the manor and fortune of his family, also knowing that his new friend will always be by his side and along with that, Catherine said that she will visit him at the orphanage everyday.

Darres was lying in bed eating with Friend sitting next to him smiling like always.

"Darres, are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm a little scared, but I'll be fine because you'll be with me!"

Friend laughed and was glad to see Darres happy.

"You also have that girl to play with every day."

"Yeah, Catherine! You know, I haven't really known Catherine that long, yet we're closer than ever."

"Well you haven't known me very long either, yet I am your best friend." Friend asked confused.

"Yes but-" Darres' door opened with a click. The same doctor walked in with a man, it was a father from the church in the middle of town.

"Darres," the doctor said with a face full of irritation. "Father Laurence would like to speak with you for a moment."

The Father gave a bow and put a smile on his face.

"Good evening Darres, I assume that you have recovered from your injury."

Darres starts to wave his arm around and smile.

"The doctor said I healed faster than ever!" he laughed.

"Well I am glad to see you are smiling, but what I came here to tell you about is that we plan to have your family's funeral tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, Um..." Darres mumbled.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear that."

"Um...do I have to talk in front of other people, because I'm not good at talking in front of others..."

"Oh don't worry, you shouldn't have to unless you want too."

"Good," Darres sighed in relief.

The Father walked over to the doctor and they both left the room with a quiet conversation. All Darres could make out was "Orphanage" and "Different". He isn't sure what they are talking about, but it isn't his business to snoop in other people's conversations, so he left it alone.

"Friend, I've been wondering this for a while now, and I was hoping you would know the answer to my question."

"I assure you that I will always have the answer to your questions."

"Alright, when I was at school on that day, I got into a little trouble with a bully."

Friend looked at him confused.

"When he was making fun of me...I punched him and broke his jaw."

"I am not quite sure what your question is Darres..."

"I don't even have enough strength to break a stick...how was I able to hurt him like that? And when I was running away from that man, I have never run that fast before...why is that?"

Friend didn't say a word to him, he just stared because he knew what the answer was, and he didn't like it.

"...? Aren't you going to answer me?" Darres said confused.

Friend smiled and patted his head gently.

"Oh, I think you are too young for that answer Darres!" he laughed.

Darres blushed a bit thinking it was one of those "I'll tell you when you're older" things.

"O-okay then, I won't ask anymore...I didn't know it was one of those questions..."

Friend looked at him in embarrassment.

"No no no! I-it's not like that! I am just not the one to tell you this...I find it difficult to explain."

"Oh okay, I thought it was something else." Darres laughed.

A quiet knock was heard on the door followed by a small click from the turning knob. Darres and Friend look over to see the door creaking open. Little Catherine peeked inside and saw Darres staring back.

"Um, I'm not disturbing you am I?" she asked shy like.

"No not at all! I was just..talking to myself.!" Darres smiled back at her.

"Oh, then may I come in?" she said straightening the same hat she always wears.

"Yes, please come in."

Catherine walked in with a small box in her hands. It was a red palm sized box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it that didn't look like it could really hold anything.

"I came to give you something."

Darres tilted his head in confusion.

"You do, why?"

Catherine handed him the box and sat down next to him. Darres studied the box curiously. He untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a small blue jewel attached to a silver chain.

"A necklace?" Darres said looking completely confused.

"It's not just any necklace, it's a blue crystal! They are very rare, I got it for you for a get well gift, and it looks just like mine!"

She pulled out a necklace that was exactly like Darres' except the stone was red.

"The only difference is the color, I have another one too, except that's purple."

"Wow, are they all rare?"

"There are only three and they all are a sister stones, and yes!"

Darres' eyes widen.

"Wow, that's amazing! Where did you find them?"

"My father gave them to me and said to give them to your closest friends!"

Darres blushed brightly at the sound of those words. He was one of her closest friends? They had only been friends for a short amount of time. He looked down at the other stone and started to wonder.

"...Catherine? Am I your only friend?"

Catherine looked at him and started to fiddle with her necklace looking a bit down.

"Yes, you are...my father and I move around a lot...and we never really got to settle down and stay in a nice house, so I never really got to make friends. I've always been used to moving, from country to country, I would always ask why we had to move so much and he still gives me that same answer...I will tell you when you're older..."

Darres frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, you do, well I sort of know how you feel..."

She turned her gaze off the necklace and onto him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my parents would always pull me in and out of school to homeschool me. They said that they did it for a reason but they would never tell me why...I figured it was because I would always get bullied, but I'm not sure."

Catherine smiled at him, thinking she had someone to relate to.

"Well it's okay, I'm right here, so you don't have to be bullied! I will be there for you!"

Darres smiled back, happy to see he had an actual friend other than the servants...speaking of which...what happened to them. Darres was too happy to think about it right now, because now, he had another friend.

The door opens and silences their laughing. A smiling nurse walked in with a cart to collect Darres' food.

"Excuse me but, visiting time is over now." the nurse said while taking the tray that Darres had his food on.

Catherine nodded and got up to leave. She said her goodbye and walked out the door along with the nurse who closed the door lightly.

"Alright Darres, I believe it's time for bed." Friend smiled at him and patting his head gently. "We have a big day tomorrow!"

"Right," Darres yawned and pulled the covers over him before he fell fast asleep.

Friend looked at him smiling and sighed.

"Why did such a sweet child have to go through that?" He stood up and watched the Sun set slowly. Now the only thing keeping this room bright was the lit candles the nurse had put in the room before.

"Aw well, at least he is safe for now." he blew the candles out leaving the room pitch black and smiled again. He looks back at Darres seeing he is sound asleep.

The next day was a shining bright clear day. Not a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze that was not strong enough to give you chills, but enough to cool you off on a nice warm day. It was perfect.

Ms. Ella was sitting outside a carriage in front of the hospital waiting for Darres to come out and go to the orphanage.

"Darres! It's time to go now," She shouted.

Darres runs out the door in a nice outfit and hat that had was from the manor and carrying a suitcase.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted waving his hand to the doctor that took care of him and a few other staff members of the hospital's and Friend tailing behind him.

"Now Darres, please don't run! You'll hurt yourself!" Friend smiled at him with that same happy usual grin.

"I know," Darres and Friend hop inside the carriage with Ms. Ella and they ride off.

Darres looks outside the window and smiles at the view.

"It looks nice outside!" he said happily.

Ms. Ella looked down at where Darres was sitting to see his hand was in the air as if he were holding something. She thought for a moment, she looked up at Darres who was still looking out the window.

"Darres." she asked.

"Yes Ms. Ella?" Darres said, turning his attention to her.

"Why are you holding your hand out like that?"

Darres looked over and saw he was holding onto Friend's hand and realized she couldn't see him.

"Oh, I was just.."

"Holding onto your little friend's hand?" she cut him off.

Darres blushed a little and nodded followed by his smile.

"How adorable." she added.

The carriage came to a stop outside of a small house in a yard with a big oak tree in front of it.

"We're here." Ella said as she looked out the window.

Darres' eyes lightened with excitement. He stood up from his seat as soon as the carriage door opened. Darres raced out the door, along with Friend.

"Be careful Darres, you just recovered, we don't want another trip to the hospital." Ms. Ella shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Darres slowed down when he had reached the door and Friend patted his head.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Ms. Ella said as she opened the door to find about thirteen children and a young lady standing at the door.

"Welcome home Darres!" the young lady said with cheer.

Darres looked at all of the children to only see three of them were about his age, four of them were older than him and the rest were to be around five to eight.

"I would like to introduce you to everyone Darres." Ms. Ella said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Ms. Aris. She is an assistant of mine." she pointed at the young lady who kindly nodded her head.

"Please to meet you." she smiled.

"The four eldest here are Camron, Paris, Randall and Sarah. They are all fourteen, except Paris who is fifteen." Ms. Ella patted their heads and walked over to the three who looked Darres' age. "This is Arnold, Mason, and Edwin! These three are your age and I believe you will get along with them nicely." She went over to two twins. "This is Ronald and Boris, who are twins at the age of eight, and the four children next to are Johnathon, Alfred, Henry and Morgan. These little ones are only five years old!

"I'm almost six Ms. Ella! Remember!" Alfred said in a naive tone as he held up six fingers to Darres.

Ms. Ella gave a giggle and nodded her head.

"That's right! you are going to be six soon aren't you."

She looked back over at Darres, who had a bright smile on his face and was still holding Friend's hand. "Well, I do hope you get to know everyone quite well." she smiled back.

"Come with me Darres and I will show you to your room!" Ms. Aris said as she held out her hand to Darres.

"Okay.." Darres said shyly. He took her hand and the walked over to a door that led to a room that was filled with beds.

"This is where the children sleep and your bed is on the far side of the room, over next to the window." she said, pointed at the freshly made bed that was next to a window, making the room light up with sunshine.

"Oh, how nice! they got it all ready for your arrival!" Friend smiled with delight.

"Um, thank you." Darres smiled at her.

"Please, don't thank me, it's a pleasure just to see you smile!" she patted me on the head and walked to the door. "I'll let you get comfortable and show you around more later." she walked out the door, leaving it open a crack.

"Wow, everyone is so nice, and it's is beautiful here..." Darres spoke, looking around the room.

"It is very lovely," Friend replied. He looked out the window and it showed a view of the back garden, the children were wandering about and playing around. "Oh, why don't you go make some friends with the others! It would be nice to get to know them better!"

"Alright, lets go!" Darres smiled at Friend and ran to the door, but was stopped when the door and opened to reveal, Paris was standing at the door and had a questionable look on his face.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked as he crossed his was at least 5 foot 10 inches with brown hair that was a little too long and blue eyes, he also looked like the kind of boy who liked to be outside and mess around with others.

"Um..." he looked behind him, at Friend and looked back at Paris.

"Well?" Paris asked.

"No one...no one at all..."

"No one?" Paris questioned.

Darres nodded. "Nope!"

"Well then, so you were talking to yourself?"

"Yes!"

He raised a brow at Darres and shrugged.

"Alright then, enjoy your day." he said as he walked past him and into the room. "By the way, you are horrible at lying and you could've just said you had an imaginary friend." he smirked at him.

Darres smiled back walked out the door.

"Alright! now, lets go meet the others!" Friend laughed.

"Okay!" Darres replied.

They ran out the doors and looked around at the garden. It was beautiful, there were flowers growing all around and children playing cheerfully, it was nice and especially on a pretty day like this. Darres was wondering about looking at the flowers and the garden, he wasn't paying much attention to the others.

He ran over to the roses that really caught his attention, they weren't like the normal red roses he saw in his garden, these were a beautiful dark blue and they stood out the most in the garden, he couldn't take his eyes off them, he always liked roses, but had never seen any kind like these before. Friend was very interested in them as well.

"Oh, what beautiful roses, are those royal blue?" Friend said bending down next to them.

"They are, I have never seen any rose with that color.." Darres said. He stared at the roses and studied them, looking at the stem, and the leaves on the flower.

"Hey watch out!" a child shouted.

Darres turned around to see who said that to him, only to get hit with a ball.

"Ow! That hurt!" Darres whined.

One of the children went over to him and picked up the ball. The child had short blonde hair and blue bright eyes.

"I told you to watch out!" It was Mason. "Next time why don't you listen instead of watching roses?" He scoffed and ran off back to play.

"Some first impression..." Darres rubbed his head and sighed. "I hope the others aren't like this."

"Oh don't worry Darres! Everything is going to be alright!" Friend patted his head and smiled. "I bet you two will get to know each other soon."

**Hey everybody, this chapter is finally done, and I won't be updating for a while, so just fucking wait! and stop fucking treating this thing like my immortal assholes! bye now! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**


	7. Salt on a sore subject

**hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter and I'm sorry I haven't been uploading more, I've been busy with otaku stuff...and uploading on my deviantart account, but I'm back now and shall be uploading much more. Enjoy!**

"Darres, time to wake up." Someone says.

"Get up lazy bones! There's breakfast~!" Someone else says. "Come on! We aren't going to wait on you!"

Darres opens his eyes to see three figures in front of him.

"Took you awhile, have a nice sleep?" It was Sarah, Paris and Friend.

"Good morning Darres!" Friend smiled. Darres rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Morning everyone.." He said tiredly. Paris patted his head.

"C'mon, Darres. You have to wake up earlier if you want to get breakfast, otherwise you might as well just eat lunch when you wake!" He laughed. "It's been..what? Three weeks since you came here and yet you still can't seem to wake up on time."

Darres laughed and jumped out of bed. "Alright, I'm up." He stretched. "Let me get dressed and I'll be right down." Sarah nodded and Paris took off before Darres could finish talking.

"I'll make sure to save your treat this time and I won't let Paris snatch it." Sarah said with a grin. Darres thanked her and she left the room.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" Friend said.

"It's sweet of her to do that for me..Why do you think she does it though?" Darres asked as he got out a set of clothes for him.

"Probably because you're the last one to wake and there's no doubt someone would try to take your treat.." Friend replied. Darres nodded and got dressed.

A few minutes later, Darres ran to the mess hall and saw his small group of friends. Sarah, Paris, Boris and Ronald. They were the first friends he had made. He didn't seem to get along with the children that were his age as much as the others, so Darres doesn't talk to them much. The only one he talks to is Edwin, but only on rare occasions, he never spoke to Arnold, and Mason wasn't even an option.

He sat down next to Sarah and she placed a tray of food in front of him. "Here you are, Darres, and I was able to save you a muffin." She handed him a small blueberry muffin and smiled.

"Thank you, Sarah." Darres said, sweetly. Paris stared at an empty tray under him and rested his head on his arms.

"Dammit, they won't let me go up for seconds. I'm still starving." He huffed and the two redheaded boys crossed their arms at him.

"You shouldn't curse in front of two children ya know." Boris says.

"Oh, why bother, he's not goin' to stop." Ronald replied.

"Do you think the adults know he curses?."

"Of course they know, he's fifteen."

"How come they don't stop him?"

"That's what I would like to know." They shrug and continue to eat. Boris and Ronald always seem to talk insync with each other. They answer each others questions, finish each others sentences and talk at the same time.

"Why is it that whenever I am near you two, I always get a headache?" Paris groaned.

Boris and Ronald look at each other and back at Paris with a smile. "Who knows?!" They laugh and Paris rolls his eyes.

Darres giggles and looks over at Paris. "Hey, Paris. Could you hand me the salt?" He asked.

"Sure. Only if I can have your muffin." Paris replied.

"Paris, just hand him the salt. You have had enough to eat." Sarah said as she pointed her fork at his empty tray.

"I was just kidding, Sarah.." He chuckled and reached for the salt. He knocked it over and spilt it on the table. "Oh, great.."

The twins pointed at him. "You spilt the salt! You spilt the salt!" They teased.

"Seven years of bad luck!" Ronald said as he grabbed a handful of salt and threw it over his left shoulder. "Quickly quickly! Throw it over your left shoulder!"

Boris followed. "Don't catch his bad luck!"

Sarah laughed and threw a bit of salt behind her. "Come on, Paris. You might as well do it."

"It's just salt! You know there are no such things as curses!" Paris said as he tried to wipe the salt onto the floor. "Besides! Darres isn't doing it!"

"Why would I? I want to put it on my food, not throw it on the floor. That's a waste of good salt!" Darres said.

"Because if you don't, you'll get bad luck!" Ronald replied.

"Seven years of bad luck!" Boris added.

Darres shrugged. "Luck? Luck isn't real."

"Yes it is." Boris said in a childish tone.

"No it's not." Someone says. Darres turned around to see Randall, with the same book he always has. His hair was combed and his glasses were pushed to the bridge of his nose. "Luck doesn't exist, so stop trying to fill his mind with nonsense." He scoffed.

"Randall, don't be so crude. Let them believe what they want. It won't hurt anything." Sarah stood up and patted their heads.

Randall rolled his eyes. "I for one, disagree with that. If they continue to believe in such ridiculous things, then they won't get anywhere in life."

"And you still wonder why you don't have friends. You take everything too literal and you have no sense of humor." Paris explained. "Not to mention your dry personality.."

Randall raised a brow and turned away. "At least I wasn't abandon by my parents.." He said as he walked away. Paris stood up and was ready to kill him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sarah quickly grabbed Paris by the arm and stopped him.

"It's not worth it, Paris. Just leave him be. He's just trying to get you into trouble." Sarah said, trying to calm him down.

Paris sighed and sat down. "What the hell is wrong with him...He's always going to bring that up.." He growled.

"Randall Randall he's hard to handle. Always making such a scandal!" The twins waved their fingers and laughed.

Darres looked at Paris and frowned. He looked over in the direction that Randall went, then he glanced up at Friend who was frowning as well "That was rude..What was all that about?" Darres asked as he looked back at Paris.

"It's nothing..Just forget that ever happened, alright?" Paris said. He stood up and left the mess hall with an upset look.

"He'll be fine, Darres. He just needs to be alone." Sarah sighed and took his empty tray along with hers. Darres looked down at his food and stared at the muffin.

His appetite had left with Paris.


End file.
